Et Maudit Soit Maugrey !
by Bleak Dawn
Summary: Comment deux Gryffondors et trois Serpentards envoyés en mission pour Fol Œil se retrouvent dans la merde. Un piège des Mangemorts? Un coup de Lord Voldemort? Personne ne sait vraiment, mais maudit soit Maugrey de les avoir foutus dans un tel pétrin ! Et où est Granger quand on a besoin d'elle ?
1. Prologue

**N/A: Bonjour ! Ceci est une réécriture d'une ancienne fic que j'ai retrouvé au fond de mon disque dure. Je voulais voir si je pouvais encore écrire de l'humour et voilà.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui lisent "De Jouissance Pourpre" et "A Nos Actes Manqués", ces deux histoires restent ma priorité en ce moment. Je n'écris celle-ci que pour déconner, donc les updates après le premier chapitre risquent de prendre du temps. **

**Voilà voilà, comme d'habitude merci à Tigrou9, ma beta d'enfer et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Ou comment Théodore Nott a toujours raison. **

* * *

Drago Malefoy en avait sa claque de ces missions qui ne servaient qu'à rapporter des babioles de merde à ce détraqué de Fol Œil. C'était déjà assez difficile de survivre sur le champ de bataille sans devoir passer la moitié de son temps (un temps qu'il aurait préféré passer à dormir ou entre les jambes d'une certaine miss-je-sais-tout) sans devoir en plus se retrouver à courir la campagne à chercher des conneries magiques qui, selon son pas-super-humble avis, étaient absolument inutiles.

La dernière fois, ils avaient tous failli crever dans la cave d'une vieille baraque puante et déglinguée lorsque l'artefact qu'ils étaient venu récupérer les avaient attaqués à coup de mortier (l'objet en question était un chaudron ensorcelé avec une mâchoire bourrées d'énormes dents et des bras, _des bras_ !). Il soupira lourdement en prenant bien soin de tenir sa baguette devant ses yeux, histoire de pas tomber sur une mauvaise surprise dans l'obscurité de la nouvelle maison qu'ils étaient en train d'inspecter.

Il sentit un mouvement à sa gauche et se tourna vivement, prêt à attaquer, lorsque le Lumos de sa baguette éclaira le visage blasé de Blaise. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et la tension quitta son corps, remplacée par de l'irritation.

\- Bordel Zabini, tu veux crever ou quoi ? J'ai failli t'arracher la tête, grogna-t-il.

Blaise arqua un sourcil, amusé.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous faire une petite crise de TSPT ? T'as des flashbacks du chaudron massacreur ? Lança le Serpentard avec moquerie.

Drago se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de continuer d'avancer, marmonnant un « va te faire foutre », histoire de ne pas laisser le dernier mot à son ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent lentement dans l'obscurité, les planches du parquet grinçant sous leurs lourdes bottes.

\- Où sont Potter et Weasley ? demanda Blaise après quelques minutes.

\- J'en sais rien, je crois qu'ils sont à l'étage au-dessus, répondit Drago en ouvrant une porte à sa droite. Ils inspectèrent l'endroit poussiéreux. Il n'y avait rien. T'étais pas avec Nott ?

\- Il est convaincu que je lui porte la poisse, expliqua Zabini avec un rictus. Il m'a demandé d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. J'ai eu beau chercher il n'y était pas. Finit-il avec un faux soupir vexé.

\- Ah bah tiens, je me demande pourquoi, ironisa le blond.

C'était Zabini qui avait trouvé le fameux chaudron, le tendant à Nott sans s'assurer que l'objet n'était pas dangereux. Cette saloperie avait planté ses dents dans le bras du Serpentard, laissant une magnifique marque bien sanglante. Le mois dernier, c'était également Blaise qui avait demandé à Nott d'ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'Epouvantard qu'ils étaient venus éliminer. La serrure lui avait explosé en plein visage lorsque le sort de protection avait été déclenché. Sans compter l'incident avec un gnome enragé qui lui avait donné un coup dans les parties lors d'une mission dans les méandres d'un jardin infesté.

\- Il a pas de chance, c'est tout, insista Blaise. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si on nous envoie toujours dans des endroits où il fait toujours aussi noir que dans le trou du cul de Merlin.

Drago eut une expression dégoûtée.

\- Ton éloquence légendaire ne cesse de me subjuguer, Zabini, dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

\- Tu me flattes, Malefoy.

Un cri coupa court à leur conversation et rapidement, des bruits de pas qui dévalaient un escalier les firent accourir en direction du vacarme.

Ils percutèrent de plein fouet Harry et Ron et chaque paire se retrouva douloureusement à terre après la collision.

\- Ah putain mes fesses ! maugréa Blaise en cherchant des yeux sa baguette.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes complètement inconscients ! hurla Drago en se relevant, époussetant ses vêtements avec dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pris de gueuler comme ça ? renvoya Harry en aidant Ron à se redresser.

\- C'est des Serpentards, le courage ils connaissent pas, grommela le rouquin en récupérant sa baguette à ses pieds.

\- Tu veux me redire ça en face le Ouistiti ? cingla Blaise en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Harry soupira lourdement et se plaça entre eux.

\- C'est pas le moment. Pourquoi vous avez crié ? redemanda-t-il, agacé.

\- C'était pas nous. Firent Drago et Blaise d'une même voix.

\- Alors qui d'autre ?

\- Nott ! répondirent les Serpentard en chœur à nouveau.

Ils se regardèrent avec irritation et Ron eut un sourire narquois.

\- Que c'est mignon, lança-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de mièvrerie.

\- La ferme la Belette, grogna Blaise en le remettant en joue.

\- STOP ! hurla Harry. Où est Nott ? demanda-t-il à Malefoy.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dans le silence qui s'en suivit, un autre cri se fit entendre.

\- HEY LES GARS !

Ils repartirent en courant en direction du premier étage. Nott les accueillit au bout de l'escalier avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

\- J'ai trouvé le coffre. Annonça-t-il aussi fier qu'un Hippogriffe.

Les quatre autres avaient l'air sidéré. Nott n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Rien de rien. A moins qu'on prenne en compte les blessures et plaies diverses. Potter fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Eh bien, c'est…bien ? Articula-t-il encore sous le choc. Il est où ?

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme si j'étais la réincarnation de Quirrell ? demanda Nott en ignorant la question.

\- Techniquement si tu étais la réincarnation de Quirrell, tu serais Voldemort, rétorqua Blaise en croisant les bras, pensif.

\- Non, Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas la réincarnation de Quirrell, c'était le contraire, contra Ron.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, fit Blaise en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Non, tu as dit que-

\- Fermez-la bordel ! s'écria Draco au bord de la crise de nerf. Théo ! Où est ce putain de truc qu'on se tire d'ici une fois pour toute ?

\- Dans la cave.

Un grognement général s'éleva à sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours la cave…grommela Ron.

\- Et pourtant on y va jamais en premier fit remarquer Harry.

\- Que veux-tu Potter, on est optimiste. Lança Blaise en emboitant le pas à Nott et Malefoy qui s'étaient déjà éloignés.

Les autres suivirent, pressé d'en finir et de rentrer se reposer. Maugrey leur avait promis que c'était le dernier objet dont il avait besoin pour… pour ils ne savaient pas quoi, en fait. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi tous ces satanés trucs allaient servir au final.

La cave était humide et empestait le renfermé. Ils placèrent une main sur leur visage et s'avancèrent vers le coffre. Contrairement aux autres lieux où ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés, l'endroit n'était pas encombré de vieux meubles ou d'autres objets oubliés. Au milieu de la pièce, il n'y avait que la malle en bois laqué. Noire et sinistre, elle n'était même pas couvertes de poussière ni des toiles d'araignées qui ornaient les murs de pierres.

C'était une scène glaçante et ç'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tous ressenti un frisson d'effroi les parcourir à sa vue.

Prudemment, Drago et Harry s'avancèrent d'un pas, baguette pointée sur le coffre. Les autres étaient juste derrière eux, tournés vers les recoins de la pièce, au cas où quelque chose bondirait des ténèbres qui les encerclaient.

Le coffre ne répondit à aucun des sorts de détection standards qu'ils lui lancèrent et bientôt, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent à envoyer n'importe quel sortilège qui leur venait à l'esprit dans un effort de faire réagir l'objet.

Sans succès.

\- Peut-être que c'est juste une simple malle ? hasarda Ron en se grattant la nuque.

\- C'est ça ouais, lança Nott en zieutant le coffre avec suspicion. Depuis quand ce taré de Maugrey nous envoie lui ramener un truc inoffensif ?

Il passa distraitement une main sur son avant-bras guéri depuis longtemps mais où une sorte de douleur fantôme subsistait. Charlie Weasley, qui l'avait soigné, lui avait dit que tout était dans sa tête mais le Serpentard n'en était pas convaincu.

\- Où est Granger quand on a besoin d'elle ? lança Draco avec irritation.

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards en biais que lui jetèrent les autres et essaya un autre sort de magie noire, vestige de sa courte période en tant que Mangemort.

Rien.

\- Putain j'en ai marre ! s'écria Blaise en donna un coup de pied au coffre avant que les autres ne puissent l'arrêter.

Tous se figèrent après, s'attendant à ce que le machin explose ou leur saute dessus. Mais rien ne se passa.

Ils expirèrent tous d'un coup et Drago donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son ami.

\- Eh ! S'offusqua le brun.

\- Non mais t'es complètement inconscient ! hurla Malefoy.

\- T'aurais pu tous nous tuer ! Ajouta Ron en l'empoignant par la chemise.

Harry le tira loin du Serpentard avant qu'ils s'entretuent. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Théodore. Je vous préviens, moi j'y touche pas à cette saloperie.

\- Typiquement Serpentard, fit Ron.

\- Ah mais je t'en prie, Weasley, à toi l'honneur dans ce cas, s'exclama Nott, esquissant un geste théâtral vers le coffre.

L'incertitude flasha dans les yeux du rouquin mais il fit tout de même un pas vers la malle. Les Serpentard le regardèrent avec un même rictus narquois au coin des lèvres tandis qu'Harry se demandait s'il devait ou non l'arrêter.

Ron leur tourna le dos et pointa sa baguette vers l'objet funeste et inspira profondément, complètement paniqué intérieurement. Une idée lui vint soudain et il murmura le sort auquel personne n'avait encore pensé.

Le coffre s'ouvrit doucement en un faible clic. Un hoquet de surprise unanime se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Ron…, commença Harry, stupéfait.

Son meilleur ami lui fit face, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- J'y crois pas, souffla Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Drago à contre cœur.

\- J'ai fait marcher ma tête, Malefoy, déclara Ron avec autosatisfaction.

\- Ah, une première alors ! lança Blaise en hochant la tête.

\- La chance du débutant, confirma Nott en acquiesçant solennellement.

\- Espèce de-

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et le rouquin s'arrêta, les foudroyant du regard.

\- Allez, on prend ce qu'il y a dedans et on rentre, déclara Drago. J'ai hâte de prendre une douche après tout ça.

\- T'es sûr que c'est tout ce que t'as hâte de prendre ? lui demanda Blaise en lui jetant un regard suggestif.

Draco l'ignora, s'approchant du coffre avec prudence et utilisant un sort pour lever le couvert.

\- Sans déconner, Weasley, t'as utilisé quel sort ? s'enquit Théodore.

\- Trois Gallions et je te le dis.

\- T'es si pauvre que ça ? fit Blaise, incapable de se retenir.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries et venez par ici, ordonna Drago. Il faut plus de lumière, même avec un Maxima, y a trop de merde dans ce coffre.

Ils formèrent un cercle autour de la malle, leurs baguettes suspendues au-dessus du bric-à-brac qu'elle contenait.

Il y avait des tas de papiers, jaunis pour la plupart, des coupures de vieux articles du Prophète, et d'autres provenant de livres, des lettres en partie déchirées et tâchées d'encre. Des carnets de différentes tailles, des morceaux de baguettes brisées, des fioles aux liquides suspicieux, des plumes d'un chapeau en lambeaux et des photos dont les personnages ne bougeaient plus, aux bords calcinés.

\- On cherche quoi exactement ? demanda Théodore après un long silence.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le leader de la mission : Harry Potter.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de ramener ses lunettes sur son nez, une expression confuse sur le visage.

\- Potter ?

\- Un vif d'or.

\- Je fous pas ma main dans ce tas de saloperies, déclara immédiatement Nott en reculant d'un pas. Y a sûrement un truc venimeux eu fond.

\- T'es parano, mon vieux, lui lança Blaise.

\- Alors vas-y, toi.

Zabini se recula en hochant la tête et Théo lui décocha un rictus satisfait.

\- _Accio, vif d'or_, s'exclama Harry.

\- Fait gaffe de pas l'avaler, cette fois, Potter, se moqua Blaise lorsque la boule d'or surgit des entrailles de la malle et se met à flotter gentiment au-dessus du coffre devant leurs yeux.

\- Ha-ha-ha, ce que t'es comique Zabini, lâcha Ron.

Lentement, Harry avança sa main vers la sphère dorée, la tension dans l'air presque palpable. Ils retenaient tous leur souffle.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Nott, les faisant tous sursauter violemment.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! vociféra Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

\- Par Merlin, si tu refais ça, je te jure que je vais te faire regretter de pas être resté avec les Mangemorts et l'autre attardé de serpent ! renchérit Drago.

\- Non mais je suis sérieux ! On sait pas si c'est vraiment un vif d'or, se défendit Théodore en croisant les bras contre son torse. Si ça se trouve ça va exploser dès que Potter le touchera et après c'est bye bye le Survivant, bonjour le pâté pour chien.

Harry déglutit, sa main toujours en suspens. La sueur coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que les autres le regardaient avec appréhension.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré.

\- On ne va pas y passer la nuit. Décida-t-il et sa main se referma sur le vif d'or d'un geste rapide, arrachant un cri de désespoir de la gorge de Nott.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux, mais rien ne se produisit. Drago leur jeta un regard suffisant.

\- Mission accomplie, dit-il en ouvrant la main.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout bascula.

Le vif d'or déploya ses ailes et se mit à briller d'un éclat bleu anormal et menaçant, planant au-dessus de la paume de Malefoy.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! cria Nott en reculant vivement, suivi des autres.

Mais trop tard. La lumière azur explosa, les enveloppants de ses rayons aveuglants.

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

**Si vous voulez la suite, il suffit de commenter. Le premier chapitre est presque fini d'ailleurs, un petit coup de motivation ne peut pas faire de mal ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**N/A: Je dédie ce chapitre à Froshe. Et comme d'habitude, on remercie ma beta Tigrou9 pour son efficacité redoutable.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Ou comment l'expression « prendre ses jambes à son cou » vit le jour.**

* * *

La lumière du jour, les oiseaux qui gazouillaient, l'air pur et frais de la campagne, rien de mieux pour se détendre complètement. Voilà les pensées de Ronald Weasley à son réveil dans son lit où il se redressa en position assise avant de s'étirer longuement, frottant ses paupières encore closes de ses poings fermés avant de jeter un regard à sa ch–chambre?!

_– _AAAAAHHH !

La raison de ce cri venu tout droit des entrailles du Gryffondor n'était pas qu'il soit devenu complètement cinglé, mais bien parce qu'il ne se trouvait _pas _dans sa chambre, que l'air pur et frais était _tout_ sauf celui de la campagne et que les oiseaux qui gazouillaient n'avaient rien à avoir avec des oiseaux mais plutôt avec leurs ancêtres de l'air jurassique qui eux ne gazouillaient pas vraiment.

Ce hurlement ne manqua pas de réveiller les autres qui émergèrent violemment de leur torpeur, visiblement mécontents.

_– _Non mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ? Déjà que j'ai mal au crâne je n'ai pas non plus besoin de..., commença Blaise en se massant les tempes avant de s'interrompre en remarquant le regard paniqué du rouquin. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, Ouistiti !?

_– _HA ! s'exclama Ron en pointant le paysage environnant. AH !, continua-t-il en dirigeant son doigt vers ce qu'il avait pris pour son lit. AAAAHHH !

Les quatre autres ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre l'étendue de la situation présente et leur réponse fut tout aussi éloquente.

_– _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Réaction compréhensible. Il est vrai qu'attraper un vif d'or poussiéreux et se réveiller la seconde d'après dans le nid gigantesque de Merlin savait quelle créature des temps anciens n'était pas chose courante, même dans le monde magique où existaient des créatures hors du commun. Le contexte était d'autant plus incroyable puisque le nid en question était suspendu dans le vide, et qu'ils avaient pour compagnie des œufs d'une taille aussi immense qu'inquiétante.

_– _Bon sang qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est ce qu'on est là ! s'écria Drago ahuri en regardant autour de lui, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique qui lui montait le long de la gorge. Je ne me souviens pas d'une nouvelle mission prévue avant au moins deux semaines.

_– _On a dû nous enlever ! s'exclama Nott, alarmé. Oui, ça ne peut être que ça.

Le reste des sorciers le fixèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Néanmoins, une lueur d'incertitude brillait dans leurs yeux.

_– _Bon, calmons nous et essayons de récapituler ce qui s'est passé, déclara Harry, à jamais la voix de la raison.

_– _NOUS CALMER ? NON, JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER, POTTER ! ON EST PAUMÉ AU MILIEU DE NULLE PART AVEC LES PIEDS A QUINZE MILLE MÈTRES DU SOL ! s'égosilla Théodore dont la panique avait atteint des sommets à ce stade.

Il faut dire que l'héritier des Nott n'avait jamais été très à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'être à plus de deux mètres du sol, sans rien pour le préserver en cas de chute imminente.

_– _Théo, respire mon vieux, dit Blaise sur un ton qui se voulait calme et posée, malgré le tremblement de sa voix. Ne regarde pas par-dessus le, euh, machin là et ça ira.

_– _NON ÇA N'IRA PAS !

Il fallait trouver une solution pour sortir le Serpentard de sa crise d'hystérie. Car en plus de les faire paniquer à leur tour, ses cris affolés menaçaient d'attirer sur eux l'attention des bestioles géantes qui volaient gaiement au-dessus de leurs petites têtes d'intrus dans le monde jurassique.

_– _Pitié, que quelqu'un lui jette un Silencio qu'on n'en parle plus, grimaça Drago en cherchant sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. Je n'trouve pas ma baguette.

_– _Mon non plus, souffla Harry la gorge nouée. Ron ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, et Blaise l'imita lorsque Drago lui posa la même question.

_– _MERLIN, ON VA TOUS CREVER ! hurla Nott, à deux doigts de se tirer les cheveux (ce qui aurait été fort dommage puisqu'ils étaient longs et soyeux et rendaient Pansy Parkinson folle de jalousie).

Ni d'une, ni de deux, Ron, en grand expert des situations catastrophes (ou pas), s'approcha de Nott et se tint debout devant lui avec une expression des plus sérieuse sur le visage.

Avant de lui asséner une gifle magistrale.

Complètement sonné, Théodore se tut instantanément, fixant le rouquin d'un regard mi surpris mi… non, en fait il était surpris tout court. Il fallait dire que les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux non plus. Cependant, les hurlements avaient cessé et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Harry attendit quelques secondes, au cas où Nott se mettrait à rejouer la Beuglante, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

_– _Alors, je disais donc, reprit-il, gardant un œil sur Nott qui semblait être entré dans un état catatonique. Nous étions dans la cave, on a trouvé le coffre, Ron l'a ouvert et j'ai sorti le vif d'or que Maugrey nous a chargés de lui rapporter.

_– _Malefoy a pris le vif d'or dans sa main et…, Ron s'interrompit brusquement, se retournant vivement vers le blond, lui jetant un regard menaçant. C'est toi ! Tu as fait quelque chose à ce vif d'or et tu nous as piégés ici !

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras.

_– _Ah tu crois ? Et explique-moi, ô sage Belette, pour quelle raison je me serais aussi foutu dans la merde ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à une réponse plausible.

_– _J'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais je suis sûr que c'est toi. Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, cracha-t-il. _Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours_, c'est votre slogan non ?

_– _Ron, commença Harry sur un ton réprobateur.

_– _Non, Harry, s'emporta le rouquin en enlevant la main que son ami venait de poser sur son bras. Je sais que tu veux voir le bon côté chez tout le monde mais certaines personnes n'en ont aucun.

_– _Si j'avais ma baguette, menaça Drago en serrant les poings.

_– _Quoi ? T'enverrais un message à ton cher papa ?

Le coup de poing envoya Ron contre Blaise qui le repoussa aussitôt, et le rouquin se retrouva le visage dans la masse de feuilles et de branches qui formaient le nid.

_– _Bordel ! s'écria Drago en serrant sa main endolorie contre son torse. Pour quelqu'un qui a le cerveau ramolli, ce connard a le crâne dur.

Ron lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Ils roulèrent sur le sol dans une mêlée de coups de poings et de pieds.

_– _Arrêtez ! cria Harry en essayant de les séparer. Vous allez finir par passer de l'autre côté.

Même cet avertissement ne suffit pas à les séparer, et ils continuèrent de se massacrer, forts des plusieurs mois de tension retenue.

_– _Zabini, aide-moi, lui demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard presque suppliant.

Le Serpentard se contenta de croiser les bras et de regarder la scène avec une sorte de délectation malsaine.

_– _Pourquoi faire, Potter ? C'est mieux qu'un match de Quidditch.

_– _Nott !

L'interpelé ne broncha pas, vraisemblablement encore sous le choc des évènements. Désespéré, Harry se jeta sur eux dans un dernier effort de les stopper. Il se prit le coude de Ron dans les côtes et le pied de Malefoy dans le tibia mais finit par y arriver, à bout de souffle et grimaçant de douleur.

C'est là qu'un craquement sonore les figea tous. D'un même geste, les cinq jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers les trois œufs énormes et, avec horreur, constatèrent que l'une des coquilles verdâtres s'était craquelée.

Un silence de mort, entrecoupé uniquement des cris stridents des espèces d'oiseaux préhistoriques les surplombant, prit place dans le nid douillet de l'animal inconnu.

_– _Eh, vous avez entendu ça ? chuchota Blaise, bêtement.

Les autres acquiescèrent lentement. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, la fissure s'élargit.

_– _Je sais pas vous mais, ça ne me dit rien de bon, continua Blaise, qui palissait à vue d'œil en faisant quelques pas prudent en arrière.

_– _Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna Drago en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Putain où sont nos baguettes !

_– _C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, commença à psalmodier Nott. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller…

_– _Crois-moi Théo, même dans mes rêves les plus horribles, je n'ai pas droit à ça, commenta Blaise, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'œuf qui s'apprêtait visiblement à éclore.

_– _Qu'est-ce qui va sortir vous croyez ? déglutit Ron difficilement, en continuant de reculer avec les quatre autres.

_– _Restons calmes, murmura Harry. C'est peut-être pas dangereux, conclut-il d'une voix qui ne trompa personne.

_– _Si tu nous demandes de nous calmer encore une fois Potter, je te jure par la barbe de Merlin que je te balance par-dessus bord, menaça Drago.

_– _C'est des dragons, vous pensez ? s'enquit Ron.

_– _Si ça ressemble au machin qui volent au-dessus de nous depuis tout à l'heure, je peux te dire que j'en ai jamais vu de pareil, répondit Blaise.

_– _C'est des dinosaures, lâcha Harry. C'est des… euh, ancêtres des dragons et autres, je suppose.

Les quatre sorciers tournèrent vers lui un regard interloqué.

_– _Comment tu sais ça ? siffla Nott avec méfiance.

_– _Ouais, Potter, qu'est-ce que ce timbré de Fol Œil t'as dit à propos de cette mission et que tu as omis de nous dire ? demanda Drago.

Même Ron le regardait avec suspicion à présent. La paranoïa était clairement en train de tous les contaminer.

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement.

_– _Il ne m'a rien dit ! se défendit-il avec véhémence.

_– _Alors comment tu sais ce que ces choses sont ! explosa Nott. Son ton brusque à la limite du cri sembla faire craquer l'œuf davantage.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de reculer, se heurtant au bord du nid. Il y avait une bonne distance entre eux et les trois œufs au contenu encore inconnu mais cela ne semblait pas les rassurer pour autant.

_– _Perso, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que c'est, déclara Blaise. J'ai juste pas envie d'être encore là pour le découvrir.

_– _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Zabini. S'exclama Ron.

_– _Comme quoi, tout est possible face à la mort, ironisa Drago.

_– _La mort ? La mort ! Pourquoi vous parlez de mort là ? s'écria Théodore dont la panique recommençait à monter crescendo.

Ses comparses lui décochèrent un regard mélange d'incrédulité et de pitié.

_– _Ah, mais… euh, non, personne, hein ? fit Harry en essayant d'éviter de voir le Serpentard retomber dans une autre crise. Personne ne va mourir, pas vrai les gars ?

_– _Arrête tes conneries Potter, cracha Zabini. Pas besoin de le chouchouter, on va tous crever lorsque ce truc va surgir de sa coquille l'estomac vide et découvrir que le petit déjeuner est servi.

Théodore poussa un cri de désarroi et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il se recroquevilla à leurs pieds et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en répétant le mot « petit déjeuner ».

_– _On doit trouver une solution et vite, répliqua Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à attendre l'arrivée de cette créature pour finir par prier que ça se fasse vite et sans douleur.

_– _Vite et sans douleur, tu parles de ta première fois, là, Ouistiti ? lança Blaise que la perspective de mourir ne rendait pas moins aimable apparemment.

_– _Putain mais c'est pas le moment ! s'agaça Harry.

_– _Qui a une idée ? demanda Drago. Je crois que le cerveau de Nott a déjà disjoncté.

_– _Bah, on a qu'à l'offrir en sacrifice à la bestiole qui va sortir de cet œuf, suggéra Blaise avec désinvolture.

La remarque de son ami (enfin, si on peut encore qualifier Blaise d'ami après ça), sembla sortir Théodore de sa torpeur. Il se redressa d'un bond et se mit nez à nez face au Serpentard, le dévisageant avec un regard de dément.

Blaise leva les bras en signe de paix, mais le rictus au coin de sa bouche n'exprimait absolument aucun repentit.

_– _Théo, mon vieux, je plaisantais.

L'autre ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer, obligeant Blaise à reculer au même rythme. Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment, et la panique commença à faire suer le basané à grandes gouttes.

_– _Théo ? Allez, mon vieux, arrête, tu commences à me faire peur, dit Blaise, son expression dénué de tout amusement à ce stade.

Nott ne répondit pas. Et après quelques secondes, il leva les bras subitement et poussa Blaise de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et, avec horreur, se fracassa contre l'œuf sur le point d'éclore.

Un cri aigu déchira le ciel. Il était difficile de savoir si le bruit venait de Blaise, de Théo ou bien du nouveau-né dont la tête de couleur verte fit son irruption au-dessus des deux sorciers, qui détalèrent illico presto de l'autre côté du nid, retournant près de leurs compagnons de misère.

_– _Il ne manquait plus que ça, s'exclama Harry en hochant la tête avec désespoir.

_– _Un autre Serpentard, ajouta Ron dans un chuchotement, en lui assénant un coup de coude complice.

Son meilleur ami le foudroya du regard.

_– _Comment tu peux plaisanter alors qu'on est sur le point de finir dans le ventre de truc ? lui reprocha-t-il, les dents serrées.

Ron haussa une épaule.

_– _Je t'ai assez fréquenté pour savoir qu'on va s'en sortir, affirma le rouquin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

_– _Non mais tu nages en plein délire ! s'écria-t-il en le saisissant par les bras et le secouant violemment. On va pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci, Hermione n'est pas là !

Cette dernière information (ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait d'avoir été secoué comme un cocotier, on ne saura jamais) sembla sortir Ron de son déni. Il pâlit immédiatement et ses yeux s'élargirent comme des Souaffles (bon, d'accord ce n'est pas réaliste, des petits Souaffles alors).

_– _Hermione n'est pas là, répéta-t-il d'une voix monocorde. HERMIONE N'EST PAS LA, HARRY ! ON VA MOURIR ! se mit-il à gueuler à plein poumon en secouant Harry de la même manière dont son ami l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant.

_– _Et ça se proclament ''_les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts''_, lança Drago avec dédain.

Un deuxième cri strident leur parvint de l'autre côté du nid où le zoziaux à l'espère inconnue était sur le point de se dégager des débris de sa coquille, détruite par les bons soins de Blaise. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de fixer l'animal avec horreur, agrippé au bras de Nott, tous les deux complétement pétrifiés.

Le dinosaure (car il en s'agissait bien d'un, au cas où vous n'auriez pas suivi) ouvrit sa gueule aux longues dents pointues et s'avança d'un pas, déployant ses grandes ailes d'un vert presque translucide.

Les cinq sorciers atteignirent un niveau de blancheur digne de la transparence la plus limpide et, d'un même geste, amorcèrent un pas en arrière.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Drago Malefoy passa par-dessus bord dans un hurlement étranglé.

-_– _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Et puis plus rien.

Silence total.

L'héritier de la majestueuse et ancestrale maison des Malefoy venait de disparaitre dans le vide.

Les autres firent volteface et se penchèrent par-dessus le nid (Nott en moins, pour les raisons citées plus haut), oubliant subitement l'aîné des deux bambins verdâtres qui eux aussi n'allaient pas tarder à suivre l'exemple de leur grand frère (grande sœur ?).

Leurs yeux ne rencontrèrent que la rivière au fond de la falaise, si minuscule qu'on l'aurait prise pour un ruisseau, et la forêt au loin dont le vert des arbres se confondait en une seule masse.

Pas de trace de Malefoy (cela aurait été difficile en même temps. De cette hauteur, un corps écrasé au sol aurait été carrément impossible à voir).

_– _MALEFOY ! Hurlèrent-ils stupidement d'une même voix.

Rien.

Mais apparemment l'espoir fait vivre, même chez les sorciers.

_– _MALEFOOOOOY !

Seul le cri du dinosaure derrière eux leur répondit, achevant de les tuer sur place.

Nott finit par fondre en larmes, tremblant de tous ses membres dans les bras de Blaise, qui lui était beaucoup trop choqué pour le repousser. La mâchoire de Ron s'était décrochée et Harry semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, accablé.

Ils étaient tous en train d'essayer d'absorber la nouvelle. Le Prince incontesté des Serpentards n'était plus. Cependant, ils ne perdaient pas de vue la créature qui s'était immobilisée à quelques mètres d'eux, conscients que leur fin aussi approchait.

Maudissant Maugrey et son satané vif d'or, ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment les uns des autres et tentèrent de se faire aussi petits que possible.

Et tout à coup.

_– _ HEY !

Quatre têtes se levèrent en même temps, l'oreille tendue et les yeux exorbités.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, semblaient-ils conclure d'un hochement de tête synchronisé.

_– _HEY LES GARS ! VENEZ !

_– _Par Merlin, s'étouffa Théodore dans sa panique. Il nous appelle de l'au-delà !

_– _Drago, tu me manques déjà, mon vieux ! lança Blaise. Repose en paix.

_– _Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes espèce d'imbécile ? répliqua la voix de nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi. Je suis en bas !

D'un bon, tous se relevèrent et se penchèrent à nouveau de l'autre côté du nid. Mais ils ne virent rien d'autre que le paysage.

_– _Dragooo ! T'es oùùùù ? s'écria Blaise.

_– _Y a un une plateforme sous le nid, expliqua la voix. Allez-y, laissez-vous tomber.

Réaction unanime : Les quatre sorciers firent un pas en arrière.

_– _Nah nah nah ! s'exclama Ron. Moi je vous dis que c'est un fantôme. Il veut se venger parce qu'on l'a poussé !

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec incertitude, puis leurs yeux se rivèrent vers le vide d'où semblait provenir la voix de Malefoy.

Blaise acquiesça vivement.

_– _Désolé, vieux, répondit-il en regardant le ciel. Je suis trop jeune, trop beau et trop riche pour mourir.

_– _ Je te signale que si vous restez là-haut, tu risques d'y passer quand même, répliqua la voix.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, la bête verdâtre battit des ailes et s'avança vers eux à une allure alarmante.

_– _Arrêtez vos conneries et sautez, dit Harry en les poussant d'un geste ferme.

Ils disparurent dans un cri de surprise et de protestation.

Avant que leurs voix, pleines de colère et d'incrédulité s'élèvent du vide.

_– _POTTER, BORDEL ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

_– _HARRY JE VAIS TE TUER !

_– _Bah vous êtes toujours en vie, fut tout ce que le Survivant trouva à dire, avant de se tourner vers Nott.

_– _C'est à ton tour, lui dit-il.

_– _NON !

Harry haussa les épaules et après un dernier coup d'œil vers le dinosaure qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux, il sauta lui aussi.

Il atterrit facilement sur ses pieds, réellement surpris d'être toujours en vie. Zabini et Ron se jetèrent sur lui aussitôt, chacun empoignant un pan de sa chemise.

_– _Tu vas regretter de pas avoir fini dans le ventre de cette chose, menaça Blaise dont le bras tremblait sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

_– _Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! A moi ! Ton meilleur ami ! déclara Ron dont le visage était aussi rouge d'une tomate.

Un hurlement vint interrompre leur petit règlement de compte et ils se séparèrent à toute hâte pour laisser la place à Théodore qui tomba douloureusement sur ses fesses, le visage pâle et le corps secoué de violents frissons. Le souffle court, son cœur battait encore à toute allure après son expérience traumatisante.

_– _Bon, puisque la joyeuse bande est enfin réunie, annonça Drago avec ironie, allons-y.

Il leur tourna le dos et entreprit de s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter en réalisant que personne ne le suivait. Drago leur jeta un regard interloqué et passablement irrité.

_– _Quoi ?

_– _Non mais moi je ne bouge pas d'ici, répliqua Nott comme si c'était une évidence indiscutable.

_– _Oui, doucement Malefoy, renchérit Harry. On ne va nulle part tant que tu ne nous auras pas expliquer pourquoi tu ne répondais pas quand on t'appelait.

_– _On croyait que t'étais mort, Drago, dit Blaise.

Le concerné se contenta d'arqué un sourcil sarcastique avant.

_– _On ne tue pas un Malefoy si facilement.

_– _Malheureusement, marmonna Ron et Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

_– _T'as dit quelque chose, la Belette ?

_– _Et si c'était le cas ? T'as un problème avec ça, le Furet ?

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et Harry dut se mettre entre eux pour les empêcher de rejouer la même séance de lutte gréco-romaine de tout à l'heure.

_– _Où est-ce que t'étais passé, Malefoy ? demanda le Survivant.

– Y a une sortie derrière, indiqua Drago, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le rouquin derrière l'épaule du Gryffondor.

Les autres se retournèrent pour remarquer l'énorme cavité dans la roche qui s'enfonçait vers des profondeurs sombres, inquiétantes et inconnues.

– Je suis gracieusement allé voir s'il y avait une sortie avant de vous appeler, dit-il. Histoire que vous ne vous déplaciez pas pour rien, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mesquin.

– Et donc ? s'impatienta Harry.

Cette fois-ci Malefoy le regarda, avant d'hocher la tête.

– C'est bien une issue.

– A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Blaise avec un large sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le groupe s'enfonça à travers les ténèbres de la grotte, avec Nott à l'arrière, marmonnant qu'ils étaient tous inconscients et qu'ils allaient finir morts de toute façon.

L'obscurité s'estompa assez rapidement (au grand soulagement de tout le monde) après quelques mètres, seulement. Et là, devant leurs yeux émerveillés s'étendait un autre monde. Du vert à perte de vue, des arbres immenses et des collines au lointain, le tout, bien sûr, habité d'une centaine de dinosaures aux tailles, couleurs et aspects différents.

Harry soupira, sentant un mal de crâne poindre derrière ses yeux. Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya méticuleusement avec un pan de sa chemise.

– Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, déclara-t-il en remettant ses binocles bien droite sur son nez.

– Ça serait bien si y avait une auberge, soupira Ron dont l'estomac approuva la remarque en un grognement vorace.

– Je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire, dit Drago. On doit retrouver cette saloperie de vif d'or.

Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Seul Théodore avait quelque chose à redire.

– Et comment tu veux qu'on s'y prenne, hein ? s'écria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Voici la botte de foin, indiqua-t-il d'un geste théâtral qui englobait l'immensité verdoyante qui s'étendait devant eux. Et l'aiguille peut se trouver n'importe où ! termina-t-il en s'asseyant par terre, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

Une vague de pessimisme les submergea, et ils demeurèrent silencieux et immobile pendant un long moment à fixer le paysage.

– Quelqu'un a une idée ? Hasarda Harry.

– Non, répondit Drago à contre cœur.

– J'ai faim, maugréa Ron.

– On va tous crever, je vous dis, s'entêta Théodore.

– …

– Blaise ? Questionna Malefoy.

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne leur parvint, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le Serpentard.

– Par Merlin ! ON A PERDU BLAISE ! s'affola Nott.

Ils fouillèrent les alentours du regard. Toutefois, à l'exception des dizaines de dinosaures plus loin, des arbres immenses et d'un volcan à l'aspect sinistre et inquiétant, il n'y avait pas de trace de Blaise Zabini, troisième du nom.

– Bon sang ! Il était là y a encore deux secondes, fit Ron, agacé. J'ai entendu son estomac crier famine, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais.

– J'en ai marre ! explosa Nott, Je veux rentrer !

L'attitude enfantine dégoûta Drago qui préféra détourner les yeux. Harry le regarda avec pitié tandis que Ron se recula légèrement, mal à l'aise.

Certes, ils étaient tous complètement épuisés, mais ils étaient en pleine guerre et ils étaient conscients que se laisser aller au défaitisme n'arrangerait rien à l'état des choses. Nott n'était pas un soldat, il passait le plus clair de son temps à déchiffrer les messages codés, bien au chaud dans l'une des planques de l'Ordre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Maugrey l'avait choisi pour les accompagner dans ces missions aussi farfelues que dangereuses. L'Auror jugeait que le Serpentard devait prouver qu'il était digne de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et cela signifiait mettre sa vie en danger.

Bien entendu, seuls Potter et Malefoy avaient compris les réelles motivations de Maugrey et l'un comme l'autre s'était bien garder d'en prévenir Nott.

Ron et Harry s'assirent par terre eux aussi, sous le regard dédaigneux de Drago qui les traita de barbare, ignorant ses jambes douloureuses. C'était un Malefoy, et les Malefoy ne s'assoyaient pas dans la poussière même sous l'Imperio. (Que voulez-vous, la connerie des Sang Purs ne connait pas de limite…)

– Bah pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Vint une voix derrière eux. Quelqu'un est mort ? Oh, est-ce que c'est Weasley ? rajouta Blaise avec entrain, avant de remarquer le rouquin. Ah bah non….

Les quatre sorciers se retournèrent vers lui. Zabini se tenait là, la bouche et les mains pleines de, euh, d'une sorte de truc à l'apparence spongieuse, de la taille d'un Cognard de couleur orange.

La voix de la raison (Harry Potter, donc) s'éleva.

– Où est-ce que t'étais passé, bon sang ! explosa-t-il en se plantant devant le Serpentard qui le regarda avec stupeur.

La patience du Survivant s'était apparemment enfin évanouie.

– Nous sommes déjà dans la merde, tu pourrais essayer de ne pas en rajouter EN DISPARAISSANT SANS PREVENIR.

Drago siffla entre ses dents.

– Saint Potter qui pète un câble et s'affirme enfin, déclara-t-il en applaudissant lentement. J'étais sûr que t'avais une paire quelque part sous ta soutane.

– Je trouve le fait que tu t'intéresses à ce qu'Harry a sous la ceinture hautement perturbant et particulièrement malsain, Malefoy, commenta Ron en plissant le nez.

– Je ne- et puis merde, j'ai pas la force de te casser la gueule encore une fois, Weasley, répondit Drago en reportant son attention sur Blaise et ses étranges victuailles.

Nott se leva lentement, se rapprochant d'eux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu_ manges_ ? demanda-t-il au basané avec une moue de dégoût.

Zabini lui décocha un sourire satisfait, avant de mordre dans le truc orange à pleines dents. Théodore et Drago frissonnèrent, répugnés

– J'avais faim, expliqua-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée. J'ai trouvé ces trucs, je croyais que c'était des citrouilles, mais elles ont le goût de noisettes caramélisées.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'horrifia Nott au bord de la syncope. T'as perdu les pédales, ma parole ! T'imagines si tu nous fais un malaise dû à une intoxication alimentaire, au milieu de nulle part ? On fera quoi, hein ? s'égosilla-t-il. Je refuse de toucher à ces trucs et je pense que les autres seront d'accord avec m–HEY !

Trop tard.

Durant sa tirade enflammée de paranoïa, les autres s'étaient déjà jetés sur les fruits préhistoriques et les dévoraient désormais goulument à s'en étouffer tellement la faim les tiraillait. Résigné (et constatant que personne n'était aucun tombé raide mort à ses pieds) Théodore tendit prudemment la main vers la portion que lui offrait Harry et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, suspicieux.

– Alors, tu te décides ? grogna Blaise. Il ne va pas te sauter à la figure.

– Justement, on n'sait jamais…, marmonna le Serpentard.

– Donne, si tu n'en veux pas, lança Ron en lorgnant sur le bout de nourriture.

Il en avait déjà engloutis deux en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire _Pouffsouffle_.

Nott continua de fixer le fruit, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la main tendue de Ron et encore le fruit.

La main, le fruit, la main, le fruit, le fruit. Il ferma les yeux et croqua prestement dans la chair étonnamment douce, avant de changer d'avis, sous le regard déçu du rouquin.

– Fais pas cette tête, Weasley, le rassura Blaise. C'est pas comme l'argent dans le coffre de ta famille chez Gringotts, y en a encore plein là-bas, rajouta-t-il en indiquant un arbre au loin, un rictus sournois au coin des lèvres.

Ron poussa un grognement énervé mais la faim l'emporta sur la colère, et il se précipita vers l'arbre que lui montrait Blaise. Il l'escalade avec l'agilité d'un, euh bah, d'un ouistiti (restons dans le canon), disparaissant dans les branchages et s'en donna à cœur joie.

– Les gars, il commence à faire nuit, là, fit remarquer Blaise une demi-heure plus tard en regardant le ciel avec inquiétude.

Drago suivit son regard.

– Et on n'a toujours pas trouvé ce foutu vif d'or.

– On ne le retrouvera jamais ! s'exclama Nott de son optimisme légendaire.

Les autres s'étaient apparemment accordés pour ne plus y faire attention. Harry soupira.

– On devrait peut-être se réfugier dans l'arbre des fruits, hasarda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Au moins, c'est assez haut et le feuillage suffisamment épais pour qu'aucune de ces… _bêtes_ ne vienne nous dévorer dans notre sommeil.

– Avec un peu de chance, au matin tout ça n'aura été qu'un horrible rêve super bizarre, offrit Ron d'une voix fatiguée.

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur. Ils étaient bien obligés d'admettre que c'était là l'unique alternative à ce stade.

Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, bien entendu.

– Vous comptez dormir ? s'étrangla Nott, les yeux exorbités. Là-haut, en plus ? Non mais vous êtes de grands malades !

Le groupe ignorons-Nott-le-parano se mit en marche, rejoignant l'arbre. Théodore les regarda monter dans les branchages l'un après l'autre, paralysé d'horreur. Désormais seul dans l'obscurité tombante, il commença à remarquer les bruits des animaux tapis dans les parages. Des créatures aussi grandes et grosses que des montagnes, aux dents plus longues et aiguisées que celles des dragons qu'il avait étudié dans ses livres et ceux qu'il avait vu à Poudlard lors de sa quatrième année.

Un buisson bougea quelque part derrière lui, et il bondit sur ses pieds, s'empressant de rejoindre les autres à grands cris. Potter dans toute sa générosité descendit même pour l'aider à grimper tant bien que mal dans l'arbre qui allait le servir de perchoir/dortoir pour la nuit.

Chacun agrippé à une branche aussi large qu'un rochet, les cinq sorciers s'écroulèrent d'épuisement, partageant une dernière prière silencieuse : Pourvu que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

… dû à une potion hallucinogène à l'effet longue durée que des Mangemorts – ou pire, Maugrey ! – avaient réussi à leur faire ingérer à leur insu. Ça c'était le délire paranoïaque de Nott, évidement.

Le réveil fut brutal.

Une violente secousse sortit nos cinq sorciers de leur sommeil inconfortable. Drago manqua même de faire une chute vertigineuse, avant de se retenir in-extrémiste à une des énormes branches.

– PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! s'écria-t-il, le cœur cognant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

Pour toute réponse, un autre tremblement menaça de tous les ramener à terre.

– ON VA TOUS CREVER ! s'époumona Nott, ressortant sa phrase fétiche pour l'occasion.

– JE SUIS TROP BEAU POUR MOURIR ECRASÉ SUR LE SOL ! enchaina Blaise, dont la panique faisait apparemment ressortir le narcissisme aigu.

– VOS GUEUUUUUULES ! intima Harry en retenant ses lunettes d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait la branche à tour de bras.

Le calme se fit dans les environs, et l'arbre se tint immobile à nouveau. Ron en profita pour se hisser vers le sommet sous les ordres de son meilleur ami, afin de voir d'où provenaient ces secousses matinales.

La réponse se présenta à lui sous forme de d'une paire d'yeux de la taille de cercles de Quidditch, d'un noir si profond qu'il pouvait y distinguer le reflet de son expression estomaquée. Cette rencontre inopinée manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il redescendit prestement, le teint pâle et totalement essoufflé.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, Weasley ? demanda Drago, irrité.

– Un énorme problème !

Blaise arqua un sourcil.

– Ouais bah ça, c'est pas nouveau, commenta-t-il.

– Y a un de ces machins géants qui prend son p'tit dej', lança-t-il, le souffle court.

Le rouquin continua de descendre sous les regards surpris des autres.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Harry après lui. Attends, Ron !

– Je vous conseille de vous tirer de là, répondit l'interpellé par-dessus son épaule.

– Weasley tu vas finir en marmelade une fois en bas, indiqua Blaise avant de grimacer aussitôt. Merde ! Pourquoi je le préviens ? Bon sang, Blaise, quel con tu fais !

La remarque avait arrêté Ron dans sa lancée. Il leva un regard inquiet vers Harry.

Le Survivant n'avait pas l'air moins incertain. Drago se racla la gorge.

– Dans les deux cas, on risque notre peau alors autant le faire de la manière la plus… _sûre_, finit-il avec une pointe de doute dans la voix.

Il tenta de cacher son appréhension en commençant à descendre le long des branches. Rapidement, Harry suivit son exemple, tirant avec lui Nott qui hurlait toujours et encore qu'ils allaient tous crever.

Il ne restait désormais plus que Blaise et Ron, debout sur la même branche. Chacun jetait vers l'autre un regard suspicieux.

– Je t'en prie, Weasley, après toi, fit Zabini sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

– Mais je n'en ferais rien, voyons, rétorqua Ron. Après toi, Zabini.

– Que nenni !

– Ah mais que si, si, renchérit le rouquin en hochant la tête.

– J'insiste, _mon vieux_, répondit le basané, un sourire forcé au coin des lèvres.

– J'insiste doublement, _mon pote_, persista Ron, en lui renvoyant le même rictus.

– BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL ! s'écria Harry d'un ton exaspéré, déjà au sol.

Finalement, Ron descendit en premier, non sans se retourner toutes les deux secondes pour voir si Zabini ne tentait rien, histoire d'activer les choses.

Cependant, une fois arrivés sur le plancher des vaches (ou des dinosaures, dans le cas présent), une surprise les attendait : les autres avaient tout bonnement disparu.

Etonnés, les deux sorciers scrutèrent l'horizon pour enfin les apercevoir plus loin, en train de courir comme des dératés.

– Oh, les sales traitres ! s'exclama Blaise, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Même venant de ces comparses Serpentards, ça restait dur à avaler.

– Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, déclara Ron. Harry ne serait jamais parti sans moi ! Encore moins avec ce peroxydé de Malefoy.

– Jaloux ?

Ron ne répondit pas, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'élança à la poursuite du reste de l'équipe. Blaise lui emboita le pas, sans pour autant se fatiguer–à petites foulées, rythme jogging, pépère.

C'était là que le rouquin remarqua qu'Harry s'était arrêté pour leur faire de grands signes. Instinctivement, Ron s'arrêta d'un coup pour mieux voir, tandis que Blaise continuait d'avancer vers les autres qui se trouvaient encore quelques mètres plus loin.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'comprends rien ! s'exaspéra Ron, portant une main en visière sur ses yeux plissés.

– Hey, Ouistiti, l'appela Blaise par-dessus son épaule. Si tu continues comme ça on va te rebaptiser la tort-

Il s'interrompit, blanchissant d'un coup, les yeux aussi gros que leur repas de la veille.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as Zabini ? l'interrogea le rouquin, agacé de n'avoir toujours rien compris de la séance de mime improvisée de son meilleur ami.

– Weasley, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi confiance, commença Blais en lui tournant le dos. ET COURS !

Le Serpentard piqua un sprint monstrueux, laissant derrière lui un Ron complètement paumé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de regarder derrière lui.

Un immense nuage de poussière orangée se détachait du paysage. Et enveloppé dedans, se trouvait tout un troupeau de bestioles à l'apparence pas très commode qui gambadaient gaiement dans _sa_ direction. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Ronald Weasley se tapa le marathon de sa vie.

L'expression « prendre ses jambes à son cou » venait de voir le jour.

Ils couraient désormais tous ensemble, le sol tremblant sous leurs pieds, le souffle court et les mollets en feu. Cependant, aucune issue n'était en vue et les choses à dents pointues derrière eux les poursuivaient toujours sans relâche.

Tout à coup, Harry eut la brillante idée de prendre à gauche, et tout le monde le suivit tout droit vers…_un précipice_. Dans un même geste, ils réussirent à freiner leur élan, évitant ainsi de tomber dans le vide.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Ils étaient pris au piège. Se retournant, les cinq sorciers réalisèrent avec effroi que les monstres préhistoriques les traquaient encore. Pire encore, ils n'allaient pas tarder à les rattraper pour de bon.

– On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Blaise, paniqué.

– ON VA TOUS CREVER !

Vous l'aurez deviné, ça c'était le cri de Nott.

– On saute. Ordonna Harry, en regardant en bas.

– HEIN ?! s'écrièrent les quatre autres en chœur.

– Harry, t'es pas sérieux, s'affola Ron.

– C'est l'adrénaline qui t'es montée à la tête ou quoi ? répliqua Drago, en regardant le Survivant comme s'il était bon pour St. Mangouste.

Harry secoua la tête d'un geste déterminé.

– On n'a pas le choix, assura-t-il, en leur adressant le regard le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait exprimer, dans de telles circonstances.

Les sorciers le dévisagèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention sur leurs poursuivants et le sol qui se soulevait sous leurs pieds à fur et à mesure que les créateurs se rapprochait.

D'un regard entendu, les Gryffondors se jetèrent du haut de la falaise, sous les yeux écarquillés des trois Serpentards.

– Putain…, souffla Blaise, sous le choc. C'est des malades.

– On y va, déclara fermement Drago. Il n'est pas question qu'ils s'en sortent comme ça !

D'un regard entendu, les deux vert et argent saisirent Théo par les bras, avant de s'élancer dans le vide.

La chute leur parut interminable. Le vent frappait leurs visages déformés par la peur et leurs cœurs s'emballaient dans leurs poitrines, cognant à leurs tempes, menaçant de les tuer d'une crise cardiaque avant le crash final avec la terre ferme.

Mais après quelques secondes seulement, ils eurent la bonne surprise d'atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou. Tout du moins, ce fut le cas de l'un d'entre eux.

– Dégage Nott, tu m'écrases, grogna Ron,

Il le poussa de toutes ses forces, le faisant rouler sur le côté.

– Je suis vivant ? chuchota Théodore, incrédule. JE SUIS TOUJOURS VIVANT ! s'écria-t-il en pleurant de joie.

Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux, stupéfaits.

– J'y crois pas ! s'émerveilla Malefoy. On est revenu à notre point de départ.

En effet, ils étaient tombés dans le nid immense de la veille. Avec un bonus en plus : plus aucun oisillon géant en vue. Les vestiges de leurs coquilles cassées gisaient plus loin, vides.

– Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit Harry, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Même ses lunettes avaient survécu à la chute. Un miracle, en somme.

– Mon bras…, gémit Ron.

– Mes fesses..., maugréa Blaise. Bordel, pourquoi je suis le seul à être tombé sur un caillou ? J'ai le postérieur sensible au cas où vous le sauriez pas.

Il passa une main sous son lui afin de retirer la source de son inconfort et leva le bras pour le balancer dans le vide.

– NON ! hurlèrent Potter et Malefoy en se jetant sur lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bon sang ! se débattit le Serpentard. J'ai pas survécu à une bande de bêtes affamées et à une chute libre pour finir étouffé par deux mecs.

– Espèce de triple crétin, répondit Harry. Regarde ce que t'as dans ta main.

Blaise desserra sa poigne et constata avec ébahissement et jubilation qu'il tenait dans sa paume le vif d'or maudit de Maugrey qu'ils avaient « cherché » partout (les guillemets c'est parce qu'ils ont cherché que dalle mais bon…).

– Cet enfoiré était dans un des œufs ! S'exclama Drago.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant que la lumière bleutée se remette à briller vivement, les engloutissant à nouveau.

* * *

**Bon dimanche à tous. Et si vous avez aimé, commentez ;)**


End file.
